


Busted 6- Take Note

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-17
Updated: 2003-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Busted 6- Take Note

## Busted 6- Take Note

by Urban Evil Goddess

<http://urbans_realm.tripod.com>

* * *

Title: Busted 6: Take Note   
Author: Urban Evil Goddess   
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't. I just borrow the toys and bring them back mostly in one piece...   
Category: Humor, Romance   
Rating: this chapter strong-ish PG-13, because John says a baaaaad word, but will range from PG- NC-17   
Spoilers: None, really...   
Players: CLex   
Summary: Jonathan finds out...   
Author's note: Part Six of my "Busted" series. People find out about Clark and Lex, but the boys don't know they know.   
Feedback: Is just wonderful. Cotton candy with Lex and Clark on top. Can be sent to urban_ evil_goddess@hotmail.com (without the space, but if it's not there some funky templating goes on...) 

Busted 6: Take Note 

* * *

"Clark! Son, you're going to be late for school!" Jonathan Kent's rough, but caring   
voice carried up the stairs of the brightly lit Kent farmhouse.

Seconds later his shaggy-mopped son came clambering down the stairs, pulling on a flannel over-shirt and trying to shove some papers in the backpack slung over one forearm. 

John felt his heart swell with a father's pride. Clark may not be his son by blood... hell, or even _species_ , but he and Martha had done right by him, and it showed. Clark was a model son, one to be proud of. 

He watched as the boy, well, young man, raced around the kitchen at a normal, _human_ , speed, grabbing a fresh muffin that had been in the oven not five minutes ago and taking a large bite out of it. 

Jonathan sat on one of the stools at the island in the kitchen as Clark, running one hand through his unruly hair, reached into the fridge and, after grabbing the everpresent bottle of milk, he shocked his father by nabbing a tall glass from the cupboard and pouring the liquid into it. Turns out they _can_ be taught. 

"Son," John said, motioning with his chin towards the window where the school bus could be seen pulling away. 

"Jeez! Not again! Later, Dad!" Clark said, grabbing his pack and disappearing into thin air. A stray piece of paper settled on the floor by the just closed door. 

"Clark! W---" He realized it was a moot point calling after his son, who was no doubt three quarters of the way to school by now. Walking over, he picked up the paper to see if he'd have to make a trip to Smallville High to drop off a worksheet. He couldn't have Clark running home and back. If people saw him, or figured out how fast he'd run the combined distance, well, it didn't bear thinking about. 

But, it wasn't homework... it was a printed off IM conversation. Therefore it was none of his business. He trusted his boy. He was heading up to Clark's room to put it on his desk when the first lines caught his eye. 

* * *

Hero_worshipper says: Hi, sexy.

Alexs_Hephaestion says: Hey, gorgeous. 

* * *

Wait. _What?!_

* * *

Hero_worshipper says: And what is up with you this fine evening?

Alexs_Hephaestion says: <grins> Now that you're here... me. 

Hero_worshipper says: <laughs> Clark! I won't say I'm shocked... but this time it was a legitimate question. 

Alexs_Hephaestion says: <bats eyes> And I answered. 

Hero_worshipper says: I wish it was a train of thought that we could explore, but I have to be off soon... so I don't see you getting off. 

Alexs_Hephaestion says: <pouts> Meanie. 

Hero_worshipper says: <nibbles lip>

Alexs_Hephaestion says: <kisses back>

Hero_worshipper says: God, I love your mouth. It's so pretty. 

* * *

Wait... _what_?!

* * *

Alexs_Hephaestion says: What can I say? I'm irresistible to you.

Hero_worshipper says: No arguments here. But, love, there's a reason I came online. 

Alexs_Hephaestion says: Because you can't stay away from me for too long? 

Hero_worshipper says: Also true, but I just wanted to remind you that I need you to bring your blue dress shirt over tomorrow so I can get it pressed with mine for the museum gala. 

Alexs_Hephaestion says: Yes, _dear_. I remember. It's hanging and ready for me to bring over. 

* * *

Clark was going to the Museum gala with Lex in two weeks... but he must also have   
invited a date. Oh, please, Lord, let him also have invited a date.

* * *

Hero_worshipper says: That's a good boy.

Alexs_Hephaestion says: <sticks out tongue>

Hero_worshipper says: <sucks on tongue>

Alexs_Hephaestion says: Your mouth is fantastic. So talented. Perfect. 

Hero_worshipper says: Sweet boy. I knew there was a reason I love you so much. 

Alexs_Hephaestion says: Love you, too. 

* * *

Wait. WHAT?!

When had Clark gone and fallen in love... and with whom? Like he didn't already know. Jonathan went to the table and sat down. He was seriously invading the boy's privacy, but he had to know what was going on. His stomach clenched with the fear that he knew the mystery writer. He had to watch over his son. The boy was 'special', and he had to make sure that he was safe. It was a father's prerogative. 

Just please, Lord, don't let it be Lex Luthor. 

* * *

Alexs_Hephaestion says: So, are you ready for this weekend?

Hero_worshipper says: As I'll ever be. The more important question is, are you? This is big. 

Alexs_Hephaestion says: Yeah, I know... it's not every day that a guy comes out to his family. 

* * *

John's heart stopped. This weekend. Saturday night, when Lex Luthor is joining the   
family for supper. Martha was making a roast. With those little baby potatoes.

But Lex Luthor was planning on announcing his... God, his _relationship_ with Clark. 

His son, the boy he found in a field, the boy he raised from a toddler, the boy he thought was _straight_ and in love with the girl next door... was going to come out of the closet for Lex Luthor. 

His boyfriend. 

And from the sound of it... his _lover_. 

* * *

Alexs_Hephaestion says: But it will be well worth it. I can't stand hiding it from them.   
I love them so much, and it will be a shock, but I know it will all be okay.

Alexs_Hephaestion says: I love you, Lex, and nothing can change that. 

* * *

Awww, crap.

* * *

Hero_worshipper says: And I love you, Clark. We'll tell your parents, together.

Hero_worshipper says: You know that if it were anyone but you I would be refusing to be paraded around in front of the parental units as acceptable boyfriend material. The things I do for you, Farm Boy. 

Alexs_Hephaestion says: Oh, you're so hard done by... guess you'll just have to think of something as revenge. <evil grin>

Hero_worshipper says: Mmmm. Believe me, Clark, I will. 

Alexs_Hephaestion says: Can't wait. God, I want you. <kiss>

Hero_worshipper says: <quick kiss and pulls away> And I, you. But I really have to go. I have to be in Metropolis for a meeting. I'll call you when I'm done. Sound good? 

Alexs_Hephaestion says: About as good as we're gonna get, by the sounds of it. Better would sound more like "Alright Clark, I'll blow off my meeting and blow you instead." 

Hero_worshipper says: That is most definitely the better scenario, but not the most probable. 

Alexs_Hephaestion says: <sighs dramatically> You can make it up to me later. 

Hero_worshipper says: You are such a drama... queen, Clark. Anything you like. Anything. But I'm gone. Out the door already. 

Hero_worshipper says: Love you. Later, Clark. 

Alexs_Hephaestion says: Me?! A queen?! _I_ don't go around wearing purple shirts, babe. 

Hero_worshipper says: Of course you're not, angel. 

Alexs_Hephaestion says: Damn rights.  <grins> Love you, too. Later, Lex. 

_Hero_worshipper has signed off_

* * *

Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

And, Holy _shit_. 

Clark and Lex... they are... and Clark... with Lex... 

Where the hell was the shotgun?! 

"Martha?!" John's voice rattled the house. 

The petite redhead tore into the kitchen from the outside garden, pulling off her work gloves. Martha found her husband about to explode at the kitchen counter, eyes fixed to a sheet of paper. 

"What on God's green Earth has upset you so much, Jonathan?" 

He said nothing as he passed the sheet to his wife, then John dropped his chin to his chest and squeezed his eyes shut as he rubbed tight circles on his temples with his fingers, trying to ward off the headache that was already spreading a red fire behind his eyes. Good thing Clark was the one with the heat vision. 

Oh, Lord. _Clark_! 

"Oh, dear..." Martha said, and when had she come up beside him? "Now, you have to calm down, honey." 

"Calm down? Calm _down_?! Martha, Lex Luthor and our boy are fucking, and--" 

"Jonathan!" she barked. "I know you're upset, but there is no reason for that kind of language!" 

John looked appropriately shamed. There _was_ no reason to speak like that. One of the things he'd taught Clark at an early age. 

"Martha. Lex and Clark are dating. They're planning on telling us this weekend--" 

"--when Lex comes over for supper." 

"You knew?!" His eyes snapped up with shock to her face. How could his wife keep this from him? 

"I found out about them a couple of days ago. They don't know I know, and you sure as heck aren't going to say anything about it." 

"But Lex--" 

"--has never been anything but a good friend to our son. Jonathan, do you trust Clark?" 

"Martha, you know I do." 

"Then trust him here, too. He has to take chances with his heart like any normal boy." 

"But Clark--" 

"--has a mind of his own. A mind that we helped shape. He's a good boy. They both are. Trust him. Trust me." 

And how was he supposed to argue with that? He nodded slowly. 

"Good. Now, I have carrots to tend to, and the cows don't feed themselves, John." Grabbing the dirty gloves off the counter, she headed back out to the sunny garden. 

Clark and Lex were dating. He rolled the thought around in his head. The initial shock had dissipated, and his mind began to look more clearly at the statement. 

Lex had proven many times he was not his father's son. That the only things they have in common were a few genes. 

Jonathan knew that he, of all people, should know that genes do not make the man. 

Clark was his son by actions. 

And Lex was not Lionel's by them in the same manner. 

He trusted the boy he raised. His son. 

So on Saturday, he would sit down to a roast and little baby potatoes, and make pleasant small talk with his son's boyfriend. 

So _that's_ why Martha hid the shotgun... 

End Pt. 6 


End file.
